Tire Swing Romance
by music-4-cure15
Summary: When Bella was younger she had a summer romance that she never forgot, they meet again 10 years later. Will things still be the same? OOC T just in case
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok so I was fast asleep and I woke up and for some reason decided to listen to my ipod, so I turned it on shuffle and one of my favorite songs (tire swing romance by the dropout year, go check it out if you don't know it) started playing. It gave me a a great idea for this story! So here you go and don't worry im still doing my other stories I just have to do this.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

BPOV (age 15)

So far this summer was boring. I don't even know why I told my parents I would go with them to Florida. They had gone all out and rented a beach house for the whole summer, two stinking months. Alone, with my parents. Talk about boring. We had been here for a week already and nothing good had happened. Luckily tonight though there was a party just down the shore and we had been invited. There probably won't be many people there my age but oh well, anything to get around more people.

"Come on Bella the party is starting soon." Renee sounded so excited that I wanted to puke.

"Coming Mom." I threw my hair into a ponytail really quick and walked out the door.

We decided to walk since it wasn't that far down the beach, by the time we got there the party had already started and I was surprised to see a ton of kids my age. "Finally human beings."

"What was that honey?" Crap did I say that out loud?

"Nothing mom sorry."

A few hours after being bored out of my mind I decided to go down to the water. I was standing there watching the sunset while the ocean rushed around my ankles when a felt someone come up behind me. I turned to see a god standing there, he had bronze hair and a perfect face. He looked over at me and the color of his eyes made me gasp, they were beautiful.

"Don't you just love watching the sunset?" His voice made me feel like I was on cloud nine.

"Uh yeah, its so beautiful. It ceases to amaze me." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but notice it was slightly crooked. That fact alone made me feel all gooey inside (oh god I'm starting to sound like Rose and Alice!)

"Same here. I'm Edward by the way, Edward Masen. My family is here for the summer. What about you?"

"I'm Bella Swan. We are here for the summer to."

"Where are you staying?"

Pointing towards the beach house which you could see just rising over the hill I stated, "Right there?" It sounded more like a question and started blushing, I sounded like an idiot.

"Oh cool. I'm over there." He pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh." We just stood there after that, not saying anything but it wasn't awkward either.

"Bella! Come on we are going home!" Of course Charlie would choose now to go home.

"Um I guess I have to go. It was nice to meet you."

"Wait you're here for the rest of the summer right?" He looked worried or nervous I couldn't tell exactly.

"Yeah…"

"Then do you mind if I stop by?" Just the thought of him stopping by made my heart flutter.

"That would be fine…"

"Then I'll see you later Bella." He winked and walked away. I stood there for what felt like forever just watching the spot where he disappeared. When my mom came up and touched my shoulder I was so out of it I jumped.

"You okay sweetie?"

"Yeah Mom everything's fine. Let's go home."

A/N: There you go the first chapter. I have a good feeling about this story. Review and tell me what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Ok so I just posted the first chapter a half hour ago but I am making myself wait till the morning to see if anybody liked it. So I am going to do this story even if people don't really read it. Haha here's chapter 2.

Previously: "Yeah Mom everything's fine. Let's go home."

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

BPOV (age 15)

It had been 3 days since the party and I hadn't seen Edward at all. I was starting to wonder if maybe it was just a joke, oh well if it was I'm just thankful I got to at least talk to him a little bit. I couldn't wait to get home and tell my two best friends Alice and Rosalie about Edward even if there was hardly anything to tell. It was just so weird I could not get him off my mind.

I was on my way to the grocery store in town for some snacks when I ran into someone, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I couldn't look up from my feet so I was surprised to hear the voice I had missed for 3 days.

"Bella?" Woah, I looked up and he looked exactly the same as I remembered him.

"Oh uh hi Edward. I'm sorry I ran into you." Stop Bella, he's just another guy no biggie. Then he had to go and grin that stupid crooked grin that made me want to follow him to the end of the earth.

"What are you doing in this area?"

"Oh I was just running to the store to grab some food, we were almost out." He smiled at that.

He looked down and ran his hand through his hair, making it messier than it already was, "Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

"No that would be great. Thanks." I gave him a small smile and he started walking so I followed. Today was gonna be a good day.

**EPOV** (Age: 17) (A/N: warning right here, ive never done Edwards point of view before so lets see how this turns out.)

I know it was wrong of me but I saw her and I felt this immediate lift in my mood. I had to talk to her again, but how without seeming like I'm stalking her? I decided to just walk by and see if she noticed me.

I started walking her direction and all of a sudden I felt someone run into me. I got a little ticked but then when I heard that voice apologizing I wanted to jump with joy.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She looked so embarrassed I just wanted to hug her so bad. Play it cool Edward, you don't want to mess this up.

"Bella?" She looked up and the surprise was evident on her face.

"Oh uh hi Edward. I'm sorry I ran into you." Its ok you can run into me whenever you want.

I grinned at her and she looked like she would jump off a bridge if I asked her to, instead I settled for a simple, "What are you doing in this area?"

"Oh I was just running to the store to grab some food, we were almost out." Perfect maybe she'll let me spend some time with her. Stop thinking about it and ask her you idiot!

"Would you mind if I accompanied you?" Please say yes, please!

"That would be great. Thanks." Yes! She even smiled at me! So far today was looking good.

A/N: Good place to stop. So what do you think? Did I totally screw up Edward? Review and let me know please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok so far this is my favorite story so I'm like totally into writing it. Another chapter! Side note, there is mild swearing in this chapter so sorry if it offends anyone!

Previously: "No that would be great. Thanks." Yes! She even smiled at me! So far today was looking good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

BPOV (age 15)

We walked into the store and I started grabbing everything I thought we would need while Edward pushed the cart. I had that same comfortable feeling I had at the party just being in his company. Then I realized that he had never come over to the beach house.

"So you never stopped by…" There I'll bring it up and see what happens. I couldn't bring myself to look at him though.

"I know I'm sorry I've had to work and I was nervous."

"Why were you nervous?" I finally turned to look at him and he was running his hand through his hair again.

"Well I was scared a girl as beautiful as you would want nothing to do with someone like me." Damn he is a sweet talker isn't he? He does seem sincere though, so maybe he is serious…

"Right…" Might as well test him. The look on his face was priceless, he seemed hurt and shocked at the same time.

"You don't see yourself very clearly do you?" Where did that come from?

"I think I see myself pretty clear actually."

"I beg to differ," he started walking towards me and once he was right in front of me he tugged a stray hair behind my ear "because you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. I immediately felt my foot pop. (A/N: anyone know what movie that's from? Haha tell me in your review!)

"Dude Edward! Are you ready for our game of volleyball?" We immediately broke apart when we hear the voice. "Oh uh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." The boy that had interrupted us turned and ran.

"Stupid idiot." Edward turned towards me, "Would you like to join us for a game of volleyball?" No! Not sports please anything but sports.

"Well um I'm not very good at sports, I always end up hurting myself." I immediately turned red, it was so embarrassing having to explain this to him.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you later then? Wait, there's a party tonight. Would you like to go with me? Please Bella?" His eyes were so full of fire that I just had to say yes.

"Of course I'll go with you." He gave me that crooked grin and I felt my heart jump a mile in the air.

"Perfect. I'll be at your house at 7 k? We can catch something to eat first." Sure anything you like, just keep talking to me please.

"Seven is awesome. See you then." With that he smiled and left. I stood there thinking about what I just got myself into when I realized it was 5! I had to get home. I quickly finished shopping, purchased everything and practically ran home.

I was starting to be glad that I didn't have to stay in Florida just for my parents, as long as Edward was here I would be to. I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil but I new I would never regret it.

A/N: So what did you think? I thought that kiss was pretty amazing haha. So remember the question I asked (What movie was the foot popping thing from?) and review on the chapter. Thank you!


	4. Authors note

Hey everyone. Im really sorry but my life is just really crappy right now and im trying my hardest to keep writing but its really hard for me to do at the moment. Please understand and dont absolutely hate me but im trying my hardest to get new chapters out for all my stories as soon as possible...

Love, Michelle

p.s. i am posting this same thing on all of my stories so if you follow all of them dont bother looking right now.


End file.
